In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,617, 4,038,095 and 4,101,332, there are disclosed mixtures and methods for making durable masses by utilizing fly ash, kiln dust and a filler, which through pozzolanic reactions produce a durable mass.
Where the total or entire kiln dust from a kiln such as a cement or line kiln is utilized, such pozzolanic reactions will occur and produce the desired product. However, it has become common in recent times for the operators of the kilns to remove portions of the dust for reuse. Thus, the separated dust may not be as reactive from a pozzolanic standpoint. It has also been common because of environmental conditions to condition the dust by adding mositure so that it can be handled and stored. This conditioning also diminishes the pozzolanic reactivity of the dusts.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of beneficiating separated or conditioned kiln dusts which are less reactive because of having been separated from the total kiln dust or because they have been conditioned or because they have been separated and conditioned.
In accordance with the invention, the method of beneficiating separated or conditioned kiln dusts which have insufficient reactive properties to produce desired pozzolanic reactions comprises adding small amounts of a material selected from the group consisting of CaO, calcium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide. The beneficiated dusts can be utilized with fly ash or fly ash and a filler to produce pozzolanic reactions and provide a durable mass.
The solid waste generated by cement manufacture is primarily kiln dust. Thus dust contains a mixture of raw kiln feed, partly calcined material, finely divided cement klinker and alkaline and alkali carbonates and sulfates (usually sulfates). There is economic value in returning the dust to the kiln, but when the alkali content of the returned dust is too high for the product clinker to meet specifications, the dust must be discarded. Up to about 15% of the raw materials processed may be collected as dust and of this about half may be low enough in alkalis to be returned to the kiln. The rest usually stockpiled as a waste material which usually is discarded and may be a nuisance and possibly a hazard.
Typically, the major oxides found in a cement kiln dust are: SiO.sub.2, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, CaO, MgO, So.sub.3, Na.sub.2 O and K.sub.2 O.
More specifically, typical cement kiln dusts may have the following analyses:
__________________________________________________________________________ TYPICAL CHEMICAL ANALYSES FOR CEMENT KILN STACK DUSTS Source Source Source Source Source Source Source Source Source Source Average Ingredient I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X % __________________________________________________________________________ SiO.sub.2 17.6 9.9 22.1 11.2 13.0 22.4 14.8 14.6 14.7 15.5 15.6 Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 4.4 3.1 4.7 3.2 4.0 10.0 3.4 3.4 3.7 4.0 4.4 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 2.0 1.2 1.8 1.4 5.0 4.1 2.2 2.2 3.0 1.5 2.4 CaO 39.6 47.6 63.7 48.8 47.2 19.4 47.3 46.3 46.5 43.2 44.9 MgO 2.0 1.3 2.6 2.1 1.2 0.6 2.1 2.0 2.0 2.1 1.8 SO.sub.3 3.8 0.9 1.1 2.4 13.6 10.1 4.8 5.0 8.2 5.0 5.7 Na.sub.2 O 0.2 0.1 0.2 0.2 0.4 1.3 0.9 0.9 0.8 0.3 0.5 K.sub.2 O 2.6 1.1 1.3 4.2 2.9 14.1 4.1 5.1 3.0 3.1 4.2 Loss on 26.6 31.6 2.5 26.6 12.9 13.2 21.1 21.4 18.2 23.9 19.8 Ignition __________________________________________________________________________
______________________________________ RANGE OF TYPICAL CHEMICAL ANALYSES FOR CEMENT KILN STACK DUSTS Ingredient Low % High % Mid-Range ______________________________________ SiO.sub.2 9.9 22.4 16.2 Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 3.1 10.0 6.5 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 1.2 5.0 3.1 CaO 19.4 63.7 41.5 MgO 0.6 2.6 1.6 SO.sub.3 1.1 13.6 7.3 Na.sub.2 O 0.1 1.3 0.7 K.sub.2 O 1.1 14.1 7.6 Loss on 2.5 31.6 17.1 Ignition ______________________________________
The solid waste generated by line manufacture is primarily lime stack dust. This dust contains a mixture of raw kiln feed, partly calcined material, and finely divided material. There is no value in returning the dust to the kiln, as it is too fine and passes directly through to the precipitator again. Up to about 15% of the raw materials processed may be collected as dust. It is usually stockpiled as a waste material which usually is discarded and may be a nuisance and possibly a hazard.
Typically, the major oxides found in lime stack dust are: CaO, MgO, SO.sub.3, CO.sub.2 and Available Free Lime.
More specifically, typical lime stack dusts may have the following analyses:
______________________________________ CHEMICAL ANALYSES OF DOLOMITIC LIME KILN DUSTS FOR MAJOR OXIDES AND FREE (AVAILABLE) LIME Free Sample Loss on (Available) No. CaO MgO S CO.sub.2 Ignition Lime SO.sub.3 ______________________________________ 1 43.39 29.82 0.80 22.30 24.60 17.58 -- 2 37.54 27.10 -- 17.72 26.99 10.98 3.43 3 35.86 26.20 -- 12.84 30.15 8.29 4.99 4 35.85 32.03 0.77 21.5 34.66 8.63 -- 5 43.42 32.24 0.82 13.0 22.92 20.17 -- 6 35.86 25.99 0.41 21.8 36.38 7.96 -- 7 39.50 30.02 0.74 17.58 26.78 15.58 -- 8 35.58 25.39 0.23 18.96 35.78 8.68 -- 9 40.90 30.02 0.78 11.02 24.46 15.54 -- 10 39.22 25.99 0.95 22.2 -- 11.43 -- 11 37.54 28.00 0.60 19.00 -- 13.22 -- 12 35.99 27.80 1.20 -- 31.86 9.75 -- 13 40.62 30.72 0.62 -- 25.53 16.58 -- Mean 38.55 28.56 0.70 17.99 29.10 12.64 -- Max 43.42 32.24 1.02 22.30 36.38 20.17 -- Min 35.58 25.39 0.23 11.02 22.92 8.29 -- Range 7.84 6.85 0.79 11.28 13.46 11.88 -- Mid- 39.50 28.81 0.62 16.66 29.65 14.23 -- Range ______________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ CHEMICAL ANALYSES OF DOLOMITIC LIME KILN DUST SHOWING MAJOR AND MINOR OXIDES AND FREE (AVAILABLE) LIME Sample PERCENT Source Free No. SiO.sub.2 Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 CaO MgO SO.sub.3 K.sub.2 O Na.sub.2 O LOI Lime __________________________________________________________________________ 14 9.2 5.3 6.8 28.5 20.5 6.4 0.5 0.2 18.2 34.0 15 2.5 0.7 0.9 31.2 23.5 2.8 0.1 0.0 37.4 5.1 16 0.6 0.1 0.6 35.6 23.8 0.9 0.0 0.0 36.2 2.9 17 6.4 1.4 0.7 35.1 21.5 0.0 0.1 0.0 35.3 2.0 Mean 4.7 1.9 2.2 32.6 22.3 2.5 0.2 &gt;0.1 31.8 11.0 Maximum 9.2 5.3 6.8 35.6 23.5 6.4 0.5 0.2 37.4 34.0 Minimum 0.6 0.1 0.6 28.5 20.5 0.0 0.1 0.0 18.2 2.0 Range 8.6 5.2 6.2 7.1 3.0 6.4 0.4 0.2 19.2 32.0 Mid Range 4.9 2.7 3.7 32.0 22.0 3.2 0.3 0.1 27.8 18.0 __________________________________________________________________________ Note: Free (available) Lime is listed for convenience and is not part of the oxide analyses.
__________________________________________________________________________ CHEMICAL ANALYSES OF HIGH CALCIUM LIME KILN DUST FOR MAJOR AND MINOR OXIDES AND FREE (AVAILABLE) LIME Sample PERCENT Source Free No. SiO.sub.2 Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 CaO MgO SO.sub.3 K.sub.2 O Na.sub.2 O LOI Lime __________________________________________________________________________ 1 9.9 4.2 2.0 54.5 0.5 8.0 0.2 0.0 14.2 26.4 2 10.1 4.9 1.4 44.3 3.6 4.8 0.4 0.1 27.5 2.6 3 1.9 0.5 0.4 66.1 2.2 1.7 0.1 0.0 19.6 40.8 4 3.4 1.8 0.8 56.7 1.1 0.3 0.2 0.0 34.4 13.1 5 3.2 1.2 3.5 58.0 0.4 2.2 0.1 0.0 27.6 14.5 6 12.7 4.8 1.4 62.4 0.7 2.0 0.2 0.1 8.4 29.7 Mean 6.9 2.9 2.1 57.0 1.4 3.2 0.2 &gt;0.1 22.0 21.2 Maximum 10.1 4.9 3.5 66.1 3.6 8.0 0.4 0.1 34.4 40.8 Minimum 1.9 0.5 0.4 44.3 0.4 0.3 0.1 0.0 8.5 2.6 Range 8.2 4.4 3.1 21.8 3.2 7.7 0.3 0.1 25.9 38.2 Mid Range 6.0 2.7 2.0 55.2 2.0 4.2 1.6 &gt;0.1 21.4 21.7 __________________________________________________________________________ Note: Free (available) Lime is listed for convenience and is not part of the oxide analyses.
The term "fly ash" as used in connection with stabilized bases is well known and as used herein is intended to indicate the finely divided ash residue produced by the combustion of pulverized coal or lignite, which ash is carried off with the gases exhausted from the furnace in which the coal is burned and which is collected from these gases usually by means of suitable precipitation apparatus such as electrical precipitators. Those finely pulverized ashes resulting from combusion of oil and from combustion of waste materials in a large incinerator or natural pozzolan can also be utilized in the methods described herein providing their chemical compositions are resonably similar to pulverized coal fly ashes. The fly ash so obtained is in a finely divided state such that usually at least 70% by weight passes through a 200-mesh sieve, although incinerator ashes may be considerably coarser. Fly ash may be considered an "artificial pozzolan", as distinguished from a "natural pozzolan".
The term "aggregate" as used in connection with load supporting compositions is also well known and refers to natural or artificial inorganic materials most of which are substantially chemically inert with respect to fly ash and lime, and substantially insoluble in water. Typically, aggregate may comprise limestone, dolostone sand, blast furnace slag, gravel, synthetic aggregate and other similar material.
Aggregates can comprise a wide range of types and gradations, including sands, gravels, crushed stones, and several types of slag. Aggregates should be of such gradation that, when mixed with cement kiln dust, fly ash and water, the resulting mixture is mechanically stable under compaction equipment and capable of being compacted in the field to high density. The aggregate should be free from deleterious organic or chemical substances which may interfere with the desired chemical reaction between the cement kiln dust, fly ash and water. Further, the aggregate should preferably consist of hard, durable particles, free from soft or disintegrated pieces.
In addition, depending upon the end use of the durable mass, various sludges can be used as fillers and can be stabilized or chemically fixed. Typical sludges are sulfur scrubbing sludges from power plants, waste water treatment sludges from municipal sewage plants and industrial waste sludges.
Where the filler comprises sludges, the percentages of filler set forth herein as being by dry weight include the liquid content of the sludge.
In accordance with the invention, kiln dusts which have lesser reactivity can be beneficiated to produce a desired pozzolanic reaction by mixing the kiln dust, pozzolan such as fly ash and filler and water and adding a small amount of a material selected from the group consisting of CaO, calcium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide. It has been found that the addition of small amounts of these materials will sufficiently beneficiate the kiln dust so that when the kiln dust is mixed with a pozzolan such as fly ash or fly ash and a filler such as aggregate or sludge, a desired pozzolanic reaction will be achieved.
The additions are made to the mixture just prior to the use of the kiln dusts, that is, when water is added to the mixture of kiln dust and fly ash or the mixture of kiln dust, fly ash and filler.
The additions are added to mixtures containing kiln dusts, pozzolans (fly ash), and filler in the following ranges by weight:
kiln dust: 4-16% PA2 pozzolan: 6-24% PA2 filler: 60-90%
When mixtures made in accordance with the invention and mixed with water to produce a pozzolanic reaction have been tested in accordance with the specifications given in ASTM C-593 for fly ash and other pozzolans for use with lime, it has been found that the compositions meet or exceed the specifications.
In accordance with ASTM C-593, three cylinders were made from each mixture by weight of 8% cement kiln stack dust or lime kiln stack dust, 8% Trenton Channel fly ash, 84% limestone aggregate from France Stone Co. In addition, about 40 milliliters of water was added to a pound of the mix. Furthermore, a specified amount of additive (percent by weight of the dry total mix) was added to the water to make a slurry. This slurry was then added in the dry mix.
The additives used were quicklime (CaO), powdered, technical grade calcium oxide; hydrated lime (Ca(OH).sub.2), powdered, reagent grade calcium hydroxide, and sodium hydroxide (NaOH), certified ACS grade pellets. The additive was mixed with about two-thirds the estimated volume of water needed for the mix. When quicklime or sodium hydroxide was used the slurry was allowed to cool to room temperature before adding the dry blend of cement kiln dust, fly ash, and aggregate.
Cement kiln dusts are classified as follows: (1) Marginal; (2) Separated; (3) Conditioned and (4) Separated and Conditioned. Marginal dusts are those which develop low compressive strength during initial testing or when used in mixes without additives. Separated dusts are those which have been passed through mechanical or electrostatic precipitators. During processing, the coarser particles are separated in the first or early stages. Usually these particles are recycled in the kiln. The second or tertiary, etc., stages generally are composed of the finer and finer fractions that become the waste dusts. Conditioned dusts are those which may be treated at the plant or in the laboratory. At the plant the waste dust is treated with a controlled amount of water (typically 10-15% by weight) to facilitate handling and storage and to ensure compliance with environmental regulations. In the case of the laboratory conditioned dust 12 percent by weight of water is added to dusts. Mixing is performed with the batch mixer utilizing the same modified bread hook as is used for mixing batches for the strength tests. Mixing time is five minutes, and large balls are broken by hand during initial mixing, whereas the smaller balls produced during mixing are not broken up. The ducts are then stored in a plastic pail open at the top for free access to air and moisture. Separated and Conditioned dusts are those dusts which have an origin similar to separated dusts except they have been treated with a controlled amount of water. In addition lime kiln dusts were studied and can be classified as High-Calcium and Dolomitic dusts. It is believed that the high calcium lime kiln dust should have a limit of approximately 5 percent MgO (3% would be more desirable but it is deemed impracticable at this stage). In contrast, dolomitic lime kiln dusts exhibit MgO content in excess of 5%. However, magnesian kiln dusts were omitted purposefully from this classification because no dusts of this MgO composition (5-20%) were tested.
Cylinders were made and tested in accordance with ASTM Standard C-593. These cylinders were enclosed in two self-sealing plastic bags and were held in an oven for seven days at 100.degree. F..+-.3.degree.. At the end of the cure, the cylinders were soaked in water for four hours, and were capped and tested.
The vacuum saturation cylinders were also cured at 100.degree. F..+-.3.degree. for seven days. These cylinders at the end of the curing period were allowed to cool to room temperature, and were placed in a vacuum of 24 inches Hg for 30 minutes. After this time, they were flooded with water and were soaked in water for 60 minutes, and then they were capped and tested.
Cylinders, using calcium catbonate (CaCO.sub.3, a precipitated powder, laboratory grade), in place of a kiln dust, were made and tested as a control to measure any synergistic effect of the additive. The CaCO.sub.3 was selected as a control because it is an inert material. Furthermore, the particle size of the CaCO.sub.3 is very close to that of the kiln dusts.
The Tables 1 through 19 have been arranged to list the compressive and vacuum saturation strengths and moisture content data for mixtures of kiln dust, fly ash, and aggregate with and without the additives. In addition, these tables also list average compressive and vacuum saturation strengths, the average moisture contents of mixtures of fly ash, aggregate and powdered CaCO.sub.3. The CaCO.sub.3 admixtures were made to exhibit the strength development only caused by the reaction of lime with the fly ash.
Fifteen kiln dusts were selected and used for compressive and vacuum saturation strength tests of mixtures of kiln dust, fly ash, and aggregate to which were added CaO or Ca(OH).sub.2 as water slurries. In addition, three of the fifteen dusts with the same fly ash and aggregate were tested to observe the effect of a caustic solution or NaOH rather than CaO or Ca(OH).sub.2.
The compressive and vacuum saturation strength data are listed in the tables and are designed as follows:
Strength "A"--strength of 8-8-84 mixture of kiln dust, fly ash and aggregate with a specified amount of an additive. PA0 Strength "B"--strength of 8-8-84 mixture of kiln dust, fly ash, and aggregate without an additive. PA0 Strength "C"--strength of 8-8-84 mixture of powdered CaCO.sub.3 was used in place of kiln dust, but mixed with fly ash, and aggregate, and a specified amount of an additive.
The data listed in the last column in the tables were derived by the following formula: EQU A-B-C=.+-.E
where:
"A" is the compressive (CS) or the vacuum (VS) strengths with an additive. PA1 "B" is the compressive or the vacuum strengths without an additive. PA1 "C" is the compressive or the vacuum strengths using CaCO.sub.3 as a blank or control to measure only the strength effect of the additive. PA1 "E" is the positive or negative effect of the additive on the strengths of the admixtures. This effect hereafter will be designated a negative or positive "synergistic effect."
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ (Marginal Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.25% CaO 1050 (CS) 9.3 580 (CS) 9.2 205 (CS) 8.6 265 0.50% CaO 1435 (CS) 9.3 580 (CS) 9.2 575 (CS) 9.2 280 0.50% CaO 1290 (VS) 9.3 635 (VS) 9.6 495 (VS) 8.5 160 0.75% CaO 1475 (CS) 10.6 580 (CS) 9.2 345 (CS) 11.3 550 0.75% CaO 1450 (VS) 10.9 635 (VS) 9.6 320 (VS) 13.8 495 1.14% CaO 1590 (CS) 11.0 580 (CS) 9.2 665 (CS) 10.3 345 1.14% CaO 1390 (VS) 9.8 635 (VS) 9.6 440 (VS) 10.4 315 1.50% CaO 1360 (CS) 9.9 580 (CS) 9.2 665 (CS) 11.1 115 1.50% CaO 1235 (VS) 18.8 635 (VS) 9.6 730 (VS) 7.7 -130 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1250 (CS) 9.7 580 (CS) 9.2 170 (CS) 13.5 500 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1195 (VS) 9.2 635 (VS) 9.6 320 (VS) 12.2 240 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1010 (CS) 11.8 580 (CS) 9.2 260 (CS) 12.7 170 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1105 (VS) 12.2 635 (VS) 9.6 400 (VS) 11.2 70 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1065 (CS) 10.7 580 (CS) 9.2 595 (CS) 11.8 -110 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1110 (VS) 10.6 635 (CS) 9.6 415 (VS) 12.4 60 0.75% CaO 1410 (CS) 5.9 235 (CS) 8.2 345* (CS) 11.3 830 __________________________________________________________________________ *The cylinders containing CaCO.sub.3 as a substitute for kiln dust used Trenton Channel Fly ash.
TABLE 2 __________________________________________________________________________ (Marginal Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.76% CaO 1110 (CS) 7.2 675 (CS) 10.2 345 (CS) 11.3 90 0.75% CaO 1515 (VS) 9.9 725 (VS) 7.4 320 (VS) 13.8 470 1.14% CaO 1435 (CS) 7.8 675 (CS) 10.2 665 (CS) 10.3 95 1.14% CaO 1810 (VS) 9.3 725 (VS) 7.4 440 (VS) 10.4 645 1.50% CaO 1395 (CS) 10.5 675 (CS) 10.2 665 (CS) 11.1 55 1.50% CaO 1600 (VS) 9.4 725 (VS) 7.4 730 (VS) 7.7 145 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1265 (CS) 10.7 675 (CS) 10.2 170 (CS) 13.5 420 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1215 (VS) 10.6 725 (VS) 7.4 320 (VS) 12.2 170 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 2045 (CS) 9.7 675 (CS) 10.2 260 (CS) 12.7 1110 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1700 (VS) 10.1 725 (VS) 7.4 400 (VS) 11.2 575 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1540 (CS) 11.7 675 (CS) 10.2 595 (CS) 11.8 270 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1510 (VS) 11.7 725 (VS) 7.4 415 (VS) 12.4 370 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 3 __________________________________________________________________________ (Marginal Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE STRENGTH MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.38% CaO 220 (CS) 11.6 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.0 245 (CS) 11.6 -25 0.76% CaO 900 (CS) 6.3 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.0 345 (CS) 11.3 555 1.14% CaO 820 (CS) 11.8 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.0 665 (CS) 10.3 155 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 435 (CS) 8.2 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.0 170 (CS) 13.5 265 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 360 (CS) 11.8 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.0 260 (CS) 12.7 100 __________________________________________________________________________ FS Cylinder fell apart in 4 hour water soak.
TABLE 4 __________________________________________________________________________ (Conditioned Dust) MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE AMOUNT OF CONTENT CONTENT STRENGTH CONTENT ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" % STRENGTH "B" % "C" % "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.25% CaO 160 (CS) 10.6 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 205 (CS) 8.6 -45 0.25% CaO BC (NO VALUE) 11.5 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 215 (VS) 9.1 -215 (VS) 0.50% CaO 340 (CS) 11.4 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 575 (CS) 9.2 -235 0.50% CaO 670 (VS) 10.1 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 495 (VS) 8.5 175 0.76% CaO 1030 (CS) 13.7 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 345 (CS) 11.3 685 0.75% CaO 675 (VS) 9.3 FVS (NO VALUE (VS) 9.4 320 (VS) 13.8 355 1.14% CaO 1180 (CS) 12.9 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 665 (CS) 10.3 515 1.14% CaO 800 (VS) 9.8 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 9.4 440 (VS) 10.4 360 1.50% CaO 1095 (CS) 11.2 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 665 (CS) 11.1 430 1.50% CaO 1560 (VS) 10.7 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 9.4 730 (VS) 7.7 830 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 585 (CS) 11.1 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 170 (CS) 13.5 415 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 275 (VS) 9.4 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 9.4 320 (VS) 12.2 -45 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 660 (CS) 11.5 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 260 (CS) 12.7 400 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 820 (VS) 9.6 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 9.4 400 (VS) 11.2 420 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 975 (CS) 12.5 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 12.1 595 (CS) 11.8 380 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1365 (VS) 10.5 FVS (NO VALUE) (VS) 9.4 415 (VS) 12.4 950 __________________________________________________________________________ BC Cylinder broke while removing from capper. FS Cylinder fell apart in 4 hour water soak. FVS Cylinder crumbled while placing in vacuum saturation sample support.
TABLE 5 __________________________________________________________________________ (Conditioned Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 1230 (CS) 8.0 490 (CS) 11.4 345 (CS) 11.3 395 0.75% CaO 1420 (VS) 7.6 355 (VS) 11.7 320 (VS) 13.8 745 1.14% CaO 1350 (CS) 11.4 490 (CS) 11.4 665 (CS) 10.3 195 1.14% CaO 1165 (VS) 11.0 355 (VS) 11.7 440 (VS) 10.4 370 1.50% CaO 1395 (CS) 10.2 490 (CS) 11.4 665 (CS) 11.1 240 1.50% CaO 1405 (VS) 9.7 355 (VS) 11.7 730 (VS) 7.7 320 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1105 (CS) 8.4 490 (CS) 11.4 170 (CS) 13.5 445 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1205 (VS) 9.1 355 (VS) 11.7 320 (VS) 12.2 530 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 990 (CS) 9.6 490 (CS) 11.4 260 (CS) 12.7 240 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 730 (VS) 17.1 355 (VS) 11.7 400 (VS) 11.2 -25 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1400 (CS) 10.8 490 (CS) 11.4 595 (CS) 11.8 315 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1525 (VS) 10.7 355 (VS) 11.7 415 (VS) 12.4 755 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 6 __________________________________________________________________________ (Separated and Conditioned Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE STRENGTH MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 880 (CS) 11.5 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 345 (CS) 11.3 535 0.75% CaO 920 (VS) 11.1 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 320 (VS) 13.8 600 1.14% CaO 1215 (CS) 12.1 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 665 (CS) 10.3 550 1.14% CaO 1035 (VS) 10.3 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 440 (VS) 10.4 595 1.50% CaO 1260 (CS) 10.4 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 665 (CS) 11.1 595 1.50% CaO 1230 (VS) 12.8 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 730 (VS) 7.7 500 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 650 (CS) 11.2 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 170 (CS) 13.5 480 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 705 (VS) 11.3 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 320 (VS) 12.2 385 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1220 (CS) 11.9 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 260 (CS) 12.7 960 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1155 (VS) 11.7 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 400 (VS) 11.2 755 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1415 (CS) 11.5 FS (NO VALUE) (CS) 7.8 595 (CS) 11.8 820 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1215 (VS) 11.5 FV (NO VALUE) (VS) 11.5 415 (VS) 12.4 800 __________________________________________________________________________ FS Cylinder fell apart in 4 hour water soak. FV Cylinder fell apart in one hour water soak.
TABLE 7 __________________________________________________________________________ (Separated and Conditioned Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.38% CaO 630 (CS) 11.4 145 (CS) 10.8 245 (CS) 11.6 240 0.76% CaO 1125 (CS) 10.2 145 (CS) 10.8 345 (CS) 11.3 635 1.14% CaO 1615 (CS) 8.0 145 (CS) 10.8 665 (CS) 10.3 805 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1060 (CS) 10.4 145 (CS) 10.8 170 (CS) 13.5 745 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 935 (CS) 11.3 145 (CS) 10.8 260 (CS) 12.7 530 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 8 __________________________________________________________________________ (Separated Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.25% CaO 1645 (CS) 9.1 1130 (CS) 9.5 205 (CS) 8.6 310 0.25% CaO 1610 (VS) 9.1 1065 (VS) 9.7 215 (VS) 9.1 330 0.50% CaO 1830 (CS) 8.8 1130 (CS) 9.5 575 (CS) 9.2 125 0.50% CaO 1720 (VS) 9.0 1065 (VS) 9.7 495 (VS) 8.5 160 0.75% CaO 1715 (CS) 9.7 1130 (CS) 9.5 345 (CS) 11.3 240 0.75% CaO 1655 (VS) 10.2 1065 (VS) 9.7 320 (VS) 13.8 270 1.14% CaO 1415 (CS) 9.4 1130 (CS) 9.5 665 (CS) 10.3 -380 1.14% CaO 1540 (VS) 9.0 1065 (VS) 9.7 440 (VS) 10.4 35 1.50% CaO 1925 (VS) 9.3 1130 (CS) 9.5 665 (CS) 11.1 130 1.50% CaO 1355 (VS) 10.2 1065 (VS) 9.7 730 (VS) 7.7 -440 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1230 (CS) 10.8 1130 (CS) 9.5 170 (CS) 13.5 -70 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1155 (VS) 9.6 1065 (VS) 9.7 320 (VS) 12.2 -230 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1455 (CS) 7.5 1130 (CS) 9.5 260 (CS) 12.7 65 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1385 (VS) 7.6 1065 (VS) 9.7 400 (VS) 11.2 -80 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1775 (CS) 9.1 1130 (CS) 9.5 595 (CS) 11.8 50 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1285 (VS) 11.6 1065 (VS) 9.7 415 (VS) 12.4 -195 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 9 __________________________________________________________________________ (Dolomitic Lime Kiln Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 965 (CS) 8.7 1035 (CS) 10.2 345 (CS) 11.3 -415 0.75% CaO 1690 (VS) 8.6 975 (VS) 9.4 320 (VS) 13.8 +395 1.14% CaO 1440 (CS) 10.7 1035 (CS) 10.2 665 (CS) 10.3 -260 1.14% CaO 1330 (VS) 9.0 975 (VS) 9.4 440 (VS) 10.4 -85 1.50% CaO 1030 (CS) 10.0 1035 (CS) 10.2 665 (CS) 11.1 -670 1.50% CaO 875 (VS) 7.0 975 (VS) 9.4 730 (VS) 7.7 -830 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 645 (CS) 9.4 1035 (CS) 10.2 170 (CS) 13.5 -560 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 825 (VS) 10.7 975 (VS) 9.4 320 (VS) 12.2 -470 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 745 (CS) 9.5 1035 (CS) 10.2 260 (CS) 12.7 -550 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 885 (VS) 10.7 975 (VS) 9.4 400 (VS) 11.2 - 490 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 785 (CS) 8.2 1035 (CS) 10.2 595 (CS) 11.8 -845 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 725 (VS) 8.6 975 (VS) 9.4 415 (VS) 12.4 -665 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 10 __________________________________________________________________________ (Dolomitic Lime Kiln Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 1040 (CS) 10.6 1315 (CS) 10.8 345 (CS) 11.3 -620 0.75% CaO 1050 (VS) 9.3 1085 (VS) 11.5 320 (VS) 13.8 -355 1.00% CaO* 785 (CS) 10.4 1315 (CS) 10.8 665 (CS)** 10.3 -1195 1.00% CaO* 735 (VS) 4.5 1085 (VS) 11.5 440 (VS)** 10.4 -790 1.50% CaO 675 (CS) 11.5 1315 (CS) 10.8 665 (CS) 11.1 -1305 1.50% CaO 1080 (VS) 9.0 1085 (VS) 11.5 730 (VS) 7.7 -735 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1580 (CS) 10.2 1315 (CS) 10.8 170 (CS) 13.5 +95 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1180 (VS) 7.3 1085 (VS) 11.5 320 (VS) 12.2 -225 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1570 (CS) 15.3 1315 (CS) 10.8 260 (CS) 12.7 -5 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 960 (VS) 9.7 1085 (VS) 11.5 400 (VS) 11.2 -525 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1880 (CS) 9.7 1315 (CS) 10.8 595 (CS) 11.8 -30 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1520 (VS) 9.3 1085 (VS) 11.5 415 (VS) 12.4 -20 __________________________________________________________________________ *The Cylinders were made with an addition of 1.00% CaO before the decisio was made to use additions of 1.14% CaO. **CaO addition of 1.14%.
TABLE 11 __________________________________________________________________________ (High Calcium Lime Kiln Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 1790 (CS) 10.3 2500 (CS) 9.8 345 (CS) 11.3 -1055 0.75% CaO 1855 (VS) 10.4 3330 (VS) 10.1 320 (VS) 13.8 -1795 1.14% CaO 1460 (CS) 11.5 2500 (CS) 9.8 665 (CS) 10.3 -1705 1.14% CaO 2225 (VS) 12.1 3330 (VS) 10.1 440 (VS) 10.4 -1545 1.50% CaO 1850 (CS) 10.8 2500 (CS) 9.8 665 (CS) 11.1 -1315 1.50% CaO 2680 (VS) 11.9 3330 (VS) 10.1 730 (VS) 7.7 -1380 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 2185 (CS) 9.2 2500 (CS) 9.8 170 (CS) 13.5 -485 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1935 (VS) 9.5 3330 (VS) 10.1 320 (VS) 12.2 -1715 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1895 (CS) 9.1 2500 (CS) 9.8 260 (CS) 12.7 -865 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1760 (VS) 8.1 3330 (VS) 10.1 400 (VS) 11.2 -1970 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1395 (CS) 11.0 2500 (CS) 9.8 595 (CS) 11.8 -1700 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1350 (VS) 11.2 3330 (VS) 10.1 415 (VS) 12.4 -2395 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 12 __________________________________________________________________________ (High Calcium Lime Kiln Dust) AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 1475 (CS) 8.8 595 (CS) 9.4 345 (CS) 11.3 535 0.75% CaO 1810 (VS) 9.1 1405 (VS) 9.2 320 (VS) 13.8 85 1.14% CaO 1255 (CS) 10.1 595 (CS) 9.4 665 (CS) 10.3 -5 1.14% CaO 1580 (VS) 9.8 1405 (VS) 9.2 440 (VS) 10.4 -265 1.50% CaO 1485 (CS) 9.6 595 (CS) 9.4 665 (CS) 11.1 225 1.50% CaO 1585 (VS) 9.5 1405 (VS) 9.2 730 (VS) 7.7 -550 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1480 (CS) 10.0 595 (CS) 9.4 170 (CS) 13.5 715 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 1570 (VS) 9.6 1405 (VS) 9.2 320 (VS) 12.2 -155 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1585 (CS) 9.1 595 (CS) 9.4 260 (CS) 12.7 730 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 1235 (VS) 10.3 1405 (VS) 9.2 400 (VS) 11.2 -570 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 995 (CS) 11.0 595 (CS) 9.4 595 (CS) 11.8 -195 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 1390 (VS) 9.5 1405 (VS) 9.2 415 (VS) 12.4 -430 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 13 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ Lime kiln dust from Dravo Lime Co. (Maysville, Ky.) coarse lime kiln dust. Lab conditioned for 16 weeks. (High Calcium Lime Kiln Dust) 0.75% CaO 1795 (CS) 8.8 1145 (CS) 10.2 345 (CS) 11.3 305 Lime kiln dust from Martin-Marietta (Woodville, Ohio) from Poz-O-Pak Plant Lab conditioned 14.1 weeks. (Dolomitic Lime Kiln Dust) 0.75% CaO 1240 (CS) 10.5 395 (CS) 10.0 345 (CS) 11.3 500 Cement kiln dust from Columbia Cement (Zanesville, Ohio) Precipitator dust. Lab conditioned 31 days. (Separated Cement Kiln Dust) 0.75% CaO 1220 (CS) 11.0 515 (CS) 10.2 345 (CS) 11.3 360 River Cement (Festus, Mo) (Conditioned 36 days) (Marginal Cement Kiln Dust) 0.75% CaO 1370 (CS) 9.5 270 (CS) 9.9 345 (CS) 11.3 755 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 14 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF STRENGTH MOISTURE MOISTURE STRENGTH MOISTURE ADDITIVE "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.75% CaO 455 (CS) 13.0 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 345 (CS) 11.3 110 0.75% CaO 575 (VS) 12.1 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 320 (VS) 13.8 255 3.0% CaO 610 (CS) 12.4 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 ND ND ND 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 390 (CS) 13.8 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 170 (CS) 13.5 220 0.75% Ca(OH).sub.2 475 (CS) 10.8 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 170 (CS) 13.5 305 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 765 (CS) 12.8 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 260 (CS) 12.7 505 1.50% Ca(OH).sub.2 670 (VS) 12.1 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 400 (VS) 11.2 270 3.0% Ca(OH).sub.2 675 (CS) 16.2 (FS) (NO VALUE) (CS) 11.7 595 (CS) 11.8 80 __________________________________________________________________________ FS--Cylinder fell apart in four hour water soak. ND--Not determined.
TABLE 15 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.76% CaO 1385 (CS) 8.4 840 (CS) 10.6 345 (CS) 11.3 200 1.14% CaO 1420 (CS) 8.5 840 (CS) 10.6 665 (CS) 10.3 -85 __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 16 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ 0.25% CaO 1745 (CS) 10.3 1510 (CS) 7.0 205 (CS) 8.6 30 0.25% CaO 1900 (VS) 9.8 1510 (CS)* 7.0 215 (VS) 9.1 175 0.50% CaO 2285 (CS) 8.8 1510 (CS) 7.0 575 (CS) 9.2 200 0.50% CaO 2215 (VS) 9.0 1510 (CS)* 7.0 495 (VS) 8.5 210 __________________________________________________________________________ *This value is compressive strength rather than vacuum saturation strength.
TABLE 17 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ Cement kiln dust from Lone Star Industries (Dixon, Ill.) 1.0% NaOH 830 (CS) 8.5 (FS) 7.0 455 (CS) 11.4 375 (NO VALUE) (CS) Cement Kiln dust from River Cement (Festus, Mo.) 1.0% NaOH 1360 (CS) 9.0 675 (CS) 10.2 455 (CS) 11.4 230 Cement kiln dust from Lone Star Industries (Bonner Springs, Kans.) crushed conditioned pellets 0.50% NaOH 210 (CS) 9.1 (FS) 12.1 ND ND ND (NO VALUE) (CS) __________________________________________________________________________ FS--Cylinder fell apart in four hour water soak. ND--Not determined.
TABLE 18 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ Mixtures made from cement kiln dust from California Portland (Colton, Calif.) with Fly Ash from Western Ash Co. and France Aggregate (Color 2, Class "F") 0.75% CaO 1385 (CS) 8.5 960 (CS) 8.7 345* (CS) 11.3 80 Mixtures made from cement kiln dust from SME Cement (Middlebranch, With Toledo Edison Bay Shore Fly Ash Aggregate and France 0.75% CaO** 1815 (CS) 9.3 650 (CS) 8.8 345* (CS) 11.3 820 0.75% CaO*** 1580 (CS) 9.8 650 (CS) 8.8 345* (CS) 11.3 585 __________________________________________________________________________ *The cylinders containing CaCO.sub.3 as a substitute for kiln dust used Trenton Channel Fly Ash. **CaO slurry cooled for 20 minutes ***CaO mixed with water for one minute before adding to dry blend
TABLE 19 __________________________________________________________________________ AMOUNT OF MOISTURE MOISTURE MOISTURE ADDITIVE STRENGTH "A" CONTENT % STRENGTH "B" CONTENT % STRENGTH "C" CONTENT "E" __________________________________________________________________________ Cement kiln dust from SME Cement (Toledo, Ohio) with Toledo Edison Bayshore Fly and France Aggregate 0.75% CaO 2050 (CS) 10.1 1380* (CS) 7.7 345** (CS) 11.3 325 Cement kiln dust from Columbia Cement (Zanesville, Ohio) (Precipitator Dust) with Fly Ash from Monier Resources and France Aggregate (Cincinnati, Ohio) 0.75% CaO 1410 (CS) 5.5 915* (CS) 10.2 345* (CS) 11.3 150 __________________________________________________________________________ *The cylinders without additive were made from an 88-84 mix. **The cylinders made with CaCO.sub.3 as a substitute for kiln dust used Trenton Channel Fly Ash and were made from an 88-84 mix. The values in th last column should be interpreted with caution as the mix designs were no all the same (68-86 vs. 88-84) and the fly ash in the CaCO.sub.3 cylinder was not the same as was used in the cylinders containing kiln dust.